An R6 Story
by FanFicFun101
Summary: Rosetta Crawford is a girl with dreams of being a singer & dancer. On her Birthday Party she's offered a record deal with Hollywood Records where she meets her favorite band, R5. She starts hanging out with them & then she becomes best friends with R5. She also finds love & romance with one of the band members. It's an R5 Story! :P [RossXRosetta]
1. Birthday Parties & Record Deals

**Hey my first story I hope you like it. And By the way Calum Worthy and Raini Rodriguez are not gonna be the story and Trish is only going to be in this chapter but maybe going to be mentioned in future chapters. **

**Well let's start the story already! :P**

* * *

It is Friday morning and I was sleeping when I felt a lot of water on me ruining my slumber. I screamed and I heard laughter. Then I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right when I saw my best friend Trish De La Rosa laughing on the floor.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at her soaking wet.

"Y-you wouldn't w-wake up a-and I screamed y-your name about t-ten t-times" She said trying to control her laughter and trying to stand to up. Then I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Rosetta it's your sixteenth birthday. This is the year you can get you license and have you Sweet Sixteen Party!" My best friend pointed out.

"Yeah another year not having my mother at my birthday party" I said sarcastically. You see my mom is always busy with work and she always goes away on business and never home and my dad, he was in the army and got killed in it. So I practically live with Trish and her family.

"I know Rosetta, I know but like you always say 'Family isn't from DNA or blood it's from the heart. Your family will always be in it even if you're a hundred thousand miles apart.'" Trish said residing one of my many life mottos.

"I know that's why I want you to make this day the best day and birthday ever in the history of my life!" I exclaimed smiling.

"That's the spirit, girl! Now go get change and go to school!"

So I went to my bathroom connected to my room and got dressed into a yellow top with the word sk8r grl on the front, some yellow shorts, with a baby yellow jacket. As you can tell my favorite color is yellow. I brushed my natural brown curls and finally put my hair up in a ponytail.

When I finished Trish and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make myself pancakes. I absolutely LOVE PANCAKES! And Trish just decided on cereal. When we finished our breakfast I saw a note by the sink it was from my mom and it said that she got me a birthday present outside. I got really excited told Trish about the note so we ran outside.

When we ran outside I then saw a Yellow 2015 Convertible Porsche! That is my dream car and what really surprised me is that they didn't even come out in America. When we saw it we screamed with amazement. We both got inside the car and I found the keys to the car and I low down the hood and we headed to school with me driving. We finally got to school five minutes later and I parked in the spot closest to the school. When we got out I was instantly got compliments on my car and people saying happy birthday to me while we were walking in the school. Let's just say I am kind of popular, I mean I'm not popular but I'm popular if that makes any sense. But of course not one of those stereotype of popular people.

You know for the first time ever school was actually really fun and easy! After school Trish and I went to my house and started to get ready for my birthday party. When we got done it was 6:30 and the party started at 7:00.

I was wearing a white kind of see though t-shirt with a yellow tank top underneath, a yellow casual singlet over the t-shirt, ripped blue jean Capri's, with yellow converse shoes with light blue shoelace, and finally I put my curly hair into a side pony tail with of course a yellow pony tail band. Then I put on some lip gloss.

When I finally finished I went down stairs to my backyard and I saw the sophomores, juniors, and seniors in the room. As I walked by people started to say happy birthday to me. Trish walked to me and said she was gonna make an announcement then she went to the stage in my backyard and to the microphone.

"Hey people welcome to Rosetta Crawford's Sweet Sixteen Party!" Everyone cheered for me, "I just want to say Happy Birthday to Rosetta she is the most amazing best friend anyone could ask for. So Happy B Day bestie! And I hope you birthday is the best and I also got a surprise for you" Trish said as she winked at me.

I suddenly got really excited and jumpy in the inside and then Trish started talking again, "So may we please welcome the guest of honor at this party onto the stage please" So then I quickly walked to the stage and to the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I just wanna say that thank you all for coming to my party. It really makes me happy to have friends like all of you to support me with my music. And even though my dad isn't here I know that he will always be in my heart forever and always. And just like I always say in my one of many life mottos,_ "Family isn't from DNA or blood it's from the heart. Your family will always be in it even if we're a hundred thousand miles apart. _Well now I'm gonna sing a son I wrote last week and I want to sing to you. And yes, I know that I'm not gonna get a record deal for Dream Records or Star Records or even Hollywood Records but I already have a record deal here in Miami. So I officially call Marino High School, Marino Records. So right now I'm gonna sing my song for you all and I really hope you all like it. It's called Here Comes Forever" I sat on the stool and grabbed my acoustic guitar and started to sing.

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Eh, eh, eh, yeah  
Na, na, na, naaa, oh  
Forever and ever  
Uh

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

When I ended my song there was a huge roar of applause. I smiled and then I saw a familiar man in a gray suit. My mouth instantly dropped at the man.

"Hello Ms. Rosetta. I came to give you a record deal at Hollywood Record." Michael Eisner said

"How do you know me?" I asked him

"I caught you singing in your room. So I recorded you and then I gave the tape to Hollywood Records. So here he is." Trish said smiling.

"Yeah and I thought that you were an amazing singer and dancer. So, do we have a deal?" Michael Eisner asked sticking out his hand.

"Of course! Thank you!" I said with a big smile on my face

"Well then I will see Monday, Ms. Crawford" And with that he left my house.

I was still in shock but then I suddenly screamed with excitement while jumping up and down right on the stage.

_'This is gonna be an exciting adventure. I'm gonna have an amazing future ahead of me. Can life get any better than this?'_

But little did I know it's gonna get better than this. A whole lot!

* * *

**The Song was 'Here Comes Forever' by R5.**

**Wahoo! The first Chapter done! I really hope you liked it. Please Review! :P 3  
**

**Love ya! :P **


	2. Meetings & Greetings

**Hey people! This is the second chapter of my story 'An R6 Story'! So I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Let's get this story started! :P  
**

* * *

**_Previously On 'An R5 Story'_**

_When I ended my song there was a huge roar of applause. I smiled and then I saw a familiar man in a gray suit. My mouth instantly dropped at the man._

_"Hello Ms. Rosetta. I came to give you a record deal at Hollywood Record." Michael Eisner said_

_"How do you know me?" I asked him_

_"I caught you singing in your room. So I recorded you and then I gave the tape to Hollywood Records. So here he is." Trish said smiling._

_"Yeah and I thought that you were an amazing singer and dancer. So, do we have a deal?" Michael Eisner asked sticking out his hand._

_"Of course! Thank you!" I said with a big smile on my face_

_"Well then I will see Monday, Ms. Crawford" And with that he left my house._

_I was still in shock but then I suddenly screamed with excitement while jumping up and down right on the stage._

_'This is gonna be an exciting adventure. I'm gonna have an amazing future ahead of me. Can life get any better than this?'_

_But little did I know it's gonna get better than this. A whole lot!_

* * *

**Rosie's POV**_  
_

It is Monday morning and I'm currently standing in front of Hollywood Records. I am wearing a hot pink T-shirt that says 'Live In A World With Music' on the front written in yellow, a black leather jacket, black jean Capri's, hot pink converse with black shoelaces, and finally with my natural curly, brown hair in a side pony tail slightly messy with my bangs of course to my left side of my forehead.

I'm so nervous my heart is racing, my palms are sweating, and my knees are wobbly. It's kind of the symptoms of when you have I have a crush on someone but these symptoms are the ones when you get nervous. When I finally had enough courage I went inside the building. When I went inside the building I went to the receptionist.

"Hi I'm Rosetta Crawford." I told the receptionist

She sighed," Take the elevator to his office on the top floor and what by his door. I'll call him to tell him you're here." The receptionist said in a bored tone.

So I walked to the elevator, pressed the top floor button, and waited until I'm at the top. I want to the door that said 'Michael Eisner's Office'. Then I knocked on the office door and heard a come in from the inside. So I went in and saw Michael Eisner by his desk.

"Ah, Rosetta please sit down" He said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. So I sat down.

"Hi Mr. Eisner" I said shaking his hand smiling

"Oh, please call me Michael"

"Okay"

"I need you to sign some papers for the contract" Michael said handing me the contract.

"Alright" I said then I started to read over the contract and once I noticed the contract looks safe I signed the papers and gave it back to Michael.

"Alright now that you signed the contract let's start recording" Then we both walked to the recording studio. We both arrived at the studio and may I just say it is huge!

"Alright Rosetta I want you to warm up your vocals and sing an R5 song."

"Uh, why R5?" I said giving him a questioning look.

"Just because, okay" Then he closes the blinds so I can't see him so I nodded to him and started to sing.

Come on get loud, loud, loud,  
loud, loud, loud, loud, loud

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find, oh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

I started to sing louder shutting my eyes still singing.

Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight

Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

I finish the song still with my eye closed then I opened them and noticed that the blinds are still closed. But then I heard more people clapping then just Michael. Then I heard Michaels voice on the intercom.

"That was amazing Rosetta! Okay I need you to close your eye."

"Why?" I asked him

"Just because. Just close them" So I closed them. Then I heard what sounds like the blinds being opened, "Okay you can open them again."

I opened my eyes and saw what I had never expected to see…R5!

"R5?!" I exclaimed with me mouth open and wide eyes.

"Hey!" They said simultaneously waving at me.

Then Rydel stepped up wearing of course a shiny, hot pink tutu, a white R5 T-shirt, a shiny black, leather jacket zipped up to her chest, brown tights, black knee high boots, a black lace glove on her right hand, many black, pink, white, red, and gray bracelets around both her wrists, a key necklace, a hot pink heart necklace, dark eye shadow, and a little lip gloss on, and finally with her blonde hair curled with one pink highlight in her hair.

"We came here because we were walking down the hall when we all heard a certain song being sung amazingly and let me say loud! So we came in and saw you and we thought wow that girl has an incredible voice! " Rydel exclaimed smiling.

"Wow, t-thanks" I said still in shock of seeing R5 in front of me.

Riker stepped up wearing a pink and white T-shirt, dark, ripped jeans with a black belt and black chains, also a leather jacket unzipped, wearing a ring on his right ring finger, his black watch, his guitar pick necklace, finally with his blonde hair slightly messy and black converse with hot pink shoelaces.

"You have an amazing voice and you are so talented" Riker said smiling

"Again thanks!" I said smiling.

Then Rocky stepped up wearing a plain, white T-shirt, black jeans, also wearing a black leather jacket with a hot pink collar and it's also hot pink on the inside of the jacket, his guitar pick necklace, black converse with black shoelaces, finally with his long brown bangs combed back over his hair.

"Yeah and may just I say that's an awesome song" Rocky said with a cocky grin.

"I know it was played and recorded by an awesomely and also talented band of people" I said man, I can't stop smiling.

Now Ratliff stepped up wearing a hot pink T-shirt with New York written in black, a black cardigan buttoned, black jeans with chains on them, and finally with black converse with white shoelaces.

"I know! We're awesome!" Ratliff cheered pumping his fist in the air and I giggled a little.

Then there was Ross still standing there staring at me grinning. He was wearing a plain hot pink shirt that says 'Live In A World With Music' on the front written with black, a black leather jacket un buttoned, black jeans with a black belt, his whistle necklace, his guitar pick necklace, a ring on his left index finger, black converse with pink shoelaces, finally his blonde hair messed up but looks normal done, if that make any sense.**(Link Of R5's Outfits On Profile)**

"You have a very beautiful voice" Ross finally said still grinning shyly. Little weird.

"Thanks" I said smiling at me betting my cheeks are a smidge pink. But then I looked closely at their outfits and mine. And let me just say WEIRD, "Wow!" I said with an amused look.

"What?" Riker asked with a confused look along with everyone's.

"Look at your outfits and my outfit." Then they looked at each other's clothing then mine.

"Wow this is so weird!" Ross said when he realized that we all have matching outfits on.

"Yeah, no kidding." The others said simultaneously nodding their heads

"You know maybe we should all hang out maybe even have a sleepover" Ross said to me while the others agreed with the idea.

"Yeah maybe we should, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said trying to think of it. When I remembered it, I faced palmed myself, "I am so stupid! I'm Rosetta Crawford." I introduced myself laughing a little at my stupidity.

"Of course you already know who we are." Rydel said gesturing her and the boys.

"Of course I do. You guys are like my favorite band in the whole entire universe!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up dramatically.

"Thanks lets go to the mall and hang out and then we'll go back to my house and have that sleepover! Rocky said excitedly.

"Okay how about I'll meet you guys at the food court? I asked them and they nodded their heads then they said bye to me before leaving. Now there is just one thing on my mind right now.

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M GONNA HANG OUT WITH R5!'_

* * *

******Oh sorry if I didn't make this clear. Rosetta lives in Hollywood like R5 does.**

******The song in the Chapter was 'Loud By R5'.**

**Wahoo! The second Chapter of 'An R6 Story!' is finally done! I really hope you liked it!**

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter of 'An R6 Story'!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	3. Meetings & Greetings Ross' POV

**Hey people! This is my third chapter of 'An R6 Story'! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**_Previously On 'An R5 Story'_**

_"You know maybe we should all hang out maybe even have a sleepover" Ross said to me while the others agreed with the idea._

_"Yeah maybe we should, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said trying to think of it. When I remembered it, I faced palmed myself, "I am so stupid! I'm Rosetta Crawford." I introduced myself laughing a little at my stupidity._

_"Of course you already know who we are." Rydel said gesturing her and the boys._

_"Of course I do. You guys are like my favorite band in the whole entire universe!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up dramatically._

_"Thanks lets go to the mall and hang out and then we'll go back to my house and have that sleepover! Rocky said excitedly._

_"Okay how about I'll meet you guys at the food court? I asked them and they nodded their heads then they said bye to me before leaving. Now there is just one thing on my mind right now._

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M GONNA HANG OUT WITH R5!'  
_

* * *

**Ross' POV**

It was Monday morning and my brothers, Riker and Rocky, my sister, Rydel, my siblings and I's close family friend, Ratliff, and I were walking the halls of Hollywood Records and we were just done with our photo shoot. Oh, and did I mention that all five of us are a band. Well it's called R5 and we are really famous. So we were just done with our photo shoot and we still have the clothes on.

Riker is wearing a pink and white T-shirt, dark, ripped jeans with a black belt and black chains, also a leather jacket unzipped, wearing a ring on his right ring finger, his black watch, his guitar pick necklace, finally with his blonde hair slightly messy and black converse with hot pink shoelaces.

Rocky is wearing a plain, white T-shirt, black jeans, also wearing a black leather jacket with a hot pink collar and it's also hot pink on the inside of the jacket, his guitar pick necklace, black converse with black shoelaces, finally with his long brown bangs combed back over his hair.

Rydel is wearing a hot pink tutu, a white R5 T-shirt, a shiny black, leather jacket zipped up to her chest, brown tights, black knee high boots, a black lace glove on her right hand, many black, pink, white, red, and gray bracelets around both her wrists, a key necklace, a hot pink heart necklace, dark eye shadow, and a little lip gloss on, and finally with her blonde hair curled with one pink highlight in her hair.

Ratliff is wearing a hot pink T-shirt with New York written in black, a black cardigan buttoned, black jeans with chains on them, and finally with black converse with white shoelaces.

And finally I am wearing a plain hot pink shirt that says 'Live In A World With Music' on the front written in yellow, a black leather jacket unbuttoned, black jeans with a black belt, my whistle necklace, my guitar pick necklace, a ring on my left index finger, black converse with pink shoelaces, finally my blonde hair messed up but looks normally done.

Come on get loud, loud, loud,  
loud, loud, loud, loud, loud

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you

So we were walking down the halls when we all heard our song, Loud being sung loudly and we followed the sound. When we finally reached the sound of the song we opened the door and we saw a girl sing our song that look about my age. And may I say, WOW! She is so pretty. The singer had long natural curly brown hair, tan skin, looks about 5' 3" and I couldn't her eyes because they were closed while she was singing.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I turned to my left and saw the owner of Hollywood Records, Michael Eisner sitting on the couch in the recording studio.

"Oh we just heard someone singing our song and decided to check it out and so here we are." Riker explained.

"And wow! She has an amazing voice!" Rydel exclaimed.

"She sure does." Michael agreed.

"Maybe we should wait until she finishes the song and then we'll go talk to her because she looks like an R5 fan." Rocky suggested.

"Okay, sure" We all said.

Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find, oh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

So we waited for the girl to be done finishing the song and we all couldn't help but to sing along with her.

Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight

Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Then when the girl was done singing the song with her eyes still closed and all started to clap for her.

"That was amazing Rosetta! Okay I need you to close your eye." Michael said to her.

"Why?" The girl asked him

"Just because. Just close them" The Michael opened the blinds, "Okay you can open them again." He said to her.

She opened her eyes, "R5?!" She exclaimed with her mouth wide open and eyes widen.

"Hey!" We all said simultaneously waving at the girl. Then Rydel stepped up.

"We came here because we were walking down the hall when we all heard a certain song being sung amazingly and let me say loud! So we came in and saw you and we thought wow that girl has an incredible voice! " Rydel exclaimed smiling at her.

"Wow, t-thanks" The girl said still in shock of seeing R5 in front of her.

"You have an amazing voice and you are so talented" Riker said smiling.

"Again thanks!" She said smiling. Wow, she has a beautiful smile.

"Yeah and may I say that's an awesome song" Rocky said with a cocky grin.

"I know it was played and recorded by an awesomely and also talented band of people" She said

"I know! We're awesome!" Ratliff cheered pumping his fist in the air and she giggled a little.

Wow she even has a cute little gigg- WAIT why am I saying thinking those things?! Do I like her? But I don't even know her.

I am standing there grinning at her like an idiot still not saying to her.

"You have a very beautiful voice" I finally said still grinning shyly. It's a little weird because I don't usually get nervous.

"Thanks" She said smiling at me. But then I noticed her looked closely at our outfits and her too, "Wow!" She said with an amused look.

"What?" Riker asked with a confused look along with everyone's.

"Look at your outfits and my outfit." Then we looked at each other's clothing then at her's.

"Wow this is so weird!" I said when I realized that we all have matching outfits on.

"Yeah, no kidding." The others said simultaneously nodding their heads

"You know maybe we should all hang out maybe even have a sleepover" I said to the girl who's name I still don't know while the others agreed with the idea.

"Yeah maybe we should, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said trying to think of it. When she remembered it, the girl faced palmed herself, "I am so stupid! I'm Rosetta Crawford." She finally introduced herself laughing a little at her own stupidity. Wow, she even has a beautiful name.

"Of course you already know who we are." Rydel said gesturing Rosetta and us boys.

"Of course I do. You guys are like my favorite band in the whole entire universe!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Thanks lets go to the mall and hang out and then we'll go back to my house and have that sleepover! Rocky said excitedly.

"Okay how about I'll meet you guys at the food court?" She asked us and we all nodded our heads then we said bye to Rosetta before leaving. Now there is just one thing on my mind right now.

_'I think I have a crush on her'_

* * *

**Wahoo! The third Chapter of 'An R6 Story!' is finally done! I really hope you liked it!**

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter of 'An R6 Story'!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	4. Hanging Out & Popcorn Throwing

**Hey people! This is my fourth chapter of 'An R6 Story'! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**_Previously On 'An R5 Story'__  
__  
_**

_"You know maybe we should all hang out maybe even have a sleepover" I said to the girl who's name I still don't know while the others agreed with the idea._

_"Yeah maybe we should, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said trying to think of it. When she remembered it, the girl faced palmed herself, "I am so stupid! I'm Rosetta Crawford." She finally introduced herself laughing a little at her own stupidity. Wow, she even has a beautiful name._

_"Of course you already know who we are." Rydel said gesturing Rosetta and us boys._

_"Of course I do. You guys are like my favorite band in the whole entire universe!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up dramatically._

_"Thanks lets go to the mall and hang out and then we'll go back to my house and have that sleepover! Rocky said excitedly._

_"Okay how about I'll meet you guys at the food court?" She asked us and we all nodded our heads then we said bye to Rosetta before leaving. Now there is just one thing on my mind right now._

_'I think I have a crush on her'_

* * *

**Rosie's POV**

I was walking down the food court trying to find the R5 band. And finally I found them on the far away corner on the other side of the food court wearing disguises. So I had to jog all the way towards the other side of the food court.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed to the R5 band.

"Hey!" They greeted waving at me.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Let's go shopping!" Rydel exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

The guy and I all groaned at that. When Rydel heard me groaned she stopped jumping up and down and looked at me in disbelief.

"You don't like shopping?!"

"No, I do. I just hate all the walking from store to store and shop 'til I drop. I also hate it whenever I'm force to shop with my cousins they always make me carry their bags." When I said that I rolled my eyes.

"Wow! And I thought all girls love to shop 'til they drop." Rocky said.

"Yeah, well, that's just how I am. I'm more into sports, food, horror movies, and music obviously. I guess you can call me a total tomboy." I shrugged.

"How about we watch a movie, how about we watch Creepy Crawlies 3?" Riker suggested.

"Oh! I've been wanting to watch that movie for weeks!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Me too!" Ross exclaimed also excitedly.

"Great let's go!" Ratliff said to us.

So then we started to walk to the movie theaters.

"Hey, you know what I love about watching horror movies in the theaters? Whenever there is a scary part I through popcorn at people when they aren't looking. And when they looked at my direction I quickly looked at the screen like I didn't do it." I said with an evil glint in my eyes with a matching evil smile.

"Oh, I love doing that. It's hilarious!" Ross agreed laughing a little.

"Cool, something we can do together." I said with an evil smirk.

"Oh, yeah! Prepare to get scared!" Ross said also with a evil smirk.

When we got to the movies I asked the guy at the counter six tickets to Creepy Crawlies 3 and the guy gave me six tickets so I paid for them. After we got our tickets we went to get our drinks, some snacks, and to make Ross and I's plan, a large popcorn. When we entered the theater room where the movie was playing it was half full, but luckily we found six seats in the back. We waited until the movie started and about three minutes later the movie finally began.

During the whole movie Ross and I spent the whole time trying to hold back our laughter (Which by the way was really hard to) and throwing popcorn at people, which surprises me that no one thought it was us throwing popcorn at them.

After the movie we all went back to the Lynch's house or should I say mansion. And let me say I am really, super excited to be having a sleep over with R5!

O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P!

OH MY FLIPPING PANCAKES!

* * *

_**Wahoo! The fourth Chapter of 'An R6 Story' is DONE!**_

_**Sorry if the chapter is too short.**_

_**But I hope you like it.**_

_**Stay tune for the fifth Chapter of 'An R6 Story'!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :P**_


	5. Sleep Overs & Smiles

**Hey Pancake Pals! This is my fifth chapter of 'An R6 Story'! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**_Previously On 'An R5 Story'_**

_During the whole movie Ross and I spent the whole time trying to hold back our laughter (Which by the way was really hard to) and throwing popcorn at people, which surprises me that no one thought it was us throwing popcorn at them. _

_After the movie we all went back to the Lynch's house or should I say mansion. And let me say I am really, super excited to be having a sleep over with R5! _

_O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! O.M.F.P! _

_OH MY FLIPPING PANCAKES!_

* * *

Rocky, Riker, Rosetta, and I were playing Just Dance 4 dancing to Gangnam Style while Rydel and Ratliff were talking about new dance moves. Now Rosetta is in the lead then me, followed by Riker, and finally Rocky.

Wow! Rosetta has a beautiful voice and she dances flawlessly. Oh my flipping pancakes! I am totally crushing on her. But it's crazy because I just met her five hours ago. I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't noticed the song was over and I shook my thoughts away when I heard someone calling my name.

"ROSS!" I came back to reality and noticed that Rosetta was in front of me shouting my name.

"Oh, sorry. I was deep in thought." I finally said blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was shouting your name for the past five minutes. Rydel here was about to slap you back to Earth." Rosetta said with a teasing smile on her face.

"What were you thinking so hard about, bro?" Riker asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing." I said quickly.

"Right whatever you say," Rosetta unconvincingly nodded at me, "But if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you, you know." She finished with her perfect smile and I smiled back at her.

I love her smile. Note to self: Make Rosetta Smile More.

After that we all were watching Despicable Me 2. Riker was sitting on the left side of the couch, Rocky on the recliner, Rydel and Ratliff were laying on their stomachs on the floor, Rosetta sitting on the middle of the couch next to Riker, and with me sitting on the right side of the couch next to her. Sometime in the middle of the movie I felt something drop on my left shoulder. I looked down and saw Rosetta's head asleep on my shoulder. I smiled softly and I carefully covered her and myself with my big blanket and carefully wrapped my arm protectively around her shoulder. Soon after that I also fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

This is officially the best sleep over ever!

* * *

_**Wahoo! The fifth Chapter of 'An R6 Story' is DONE!**_

_**Sorry for the short Chapter.**_

_**But I hope you like it.**_

_**Stay tune for the sixth Chapter of 'An R6 Story'!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :P**_


	6. Author's Notice

**Hey guys I'm sorry I have not updated in like two weeks. But I have my reasons! **

**1. I have a lot of home work. (Dang School!)**

**2. I have Soccer on Saturdays and Tuesdays.**

**3. I have a MAJOR BIG Dance Competition coming up soon and I have to practice a lot.**

**4. And I have WRITER'S BLOCK. **

**I hope you all understand.**

**And I know, I know I'm a horrible person! :(**

**So it would really help if maybe you people could give me some ideas for me, please!**

**Thank you for understanding. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! :P**

**Yours Truly,**

** Rosetta :P**


End file.
